


Sink and/or Swim

by MissHoshigaki



Series: Love Lost Love [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Other, lifegaurd!Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHoshigaki/pseuds/MissHoshigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even the best swimmers sink. KisaSaku Modern beach AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink and/or Swim

His lungs hurt. Like, _really_ hurt. And he was cold and wet and he was pretty sure someone was yelling at him but everything sounded dull and far away. Gradually, the noise became crisper as consciousness rushed back to him but he felt too worn out to open his eyes just yet. He felt a hand not too lightly slap his face and he winced away sluggishly, trying his best to squint his eyes open at whoever was assaulting him in his weakened state.

An angel? With pink hair?

That was the first thing he saw in the space above him. Bright green eyes framed by long lashes, worry etched between them, and soft pink hair hung around a heart shaped face with a backdrop of blue sky and blinding light.

"He's awake," the angel called to the bystanders that had now come into focus circling them. He shivered and moved to sit up but the world seemed to be spinning. Where was he again? Her hand gently pushed him back down on the sand. "Just take it easy, big guy. How are you feeling?"

He considered the question. "Like shit," he rasped with some difficulty. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" the angel asked. He shook his head 'no' in lieu of speaking again. "You got caught in a big wave and probably hit your head on your board on your way down. I had to jump in and save you."

Right. He was at the beach. There was a huge wave that took him by surprise; he lost his footing and then nothing. How embarrassing. He groaned and palmed his forehead; the right side of his head was pounding now that he thought about it. He looked back at the woman who save him; taking stock of her small, delicate frame. " _You_ saved me?" he asked sceptically. The corner of her mouth twitched with annoyance.

"I'm _stronger_ than I look," she grumbled, looking less like an angel. He croaked out a laugh.

"Whatever you say, angel," he wheezed, closing his eyes. He was tired again and he could feel sleep pulling him back down.

"I think he has a concussion," he could hear the not-an-angel say, but it sounded murky and distant. He couldn't help but agree.


End file.
